On my way
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: "-Yo siempre la quise, aunque tuvieramos que terminar, aunque nuestros planes fueran distintos, siempre la quise y siempre la querré..."
1. Chapter 1

Las luces se apagan y mantengo el aliento mientras las miles de lucecitas provenientes de los celulares se anuncian.

-Gracias por todo, de verdad nunca habría llegado hasta aquí sin ustedes, lo son todo para mí.-Digo al micrófono y todos comienzan a gritar.-Es todo por ahora, los amo.-Susurro por último y bajo mi brazo tirando el micrófono al suelo.

-Rachel.-Escucho mi nombre mientras entro a mi camerino, necesito una ducha, estoy sudando, mi cabello está empapado.

-¿Qué sucede Rick?-Veo a mi agente

-Recuerda que esta noche es la cena de ex alumnos

Demonios, esa maldita cena.

-¿Tengo que ir?

-Rachel, son tus compañeros, tiene mucho que no los ves…

-No quiero recordar el club Glee, ni encontrarme con esos idiotas

-Gracias a ese club estás dónde estás te recuerdo

-Lo sé…pero no quiero ver como todos me miran alabándome cuando antes me llenaban el cabello de cosas pegajosas…No quiero ver como soy la única que ha triunfado en el mundo del medio…

El dio un fuerte suspiro y me miró

-Rachel, pasó hace mucho, eran unos adolescentes, ahora tienen más de 25, deben haber madurado, no creo que el que seas la única que ha triunfado afecte su amistad…

-Rick…

-Necesitas salir, distraerte, desde hace varios años lo único que has hecho es concentrarte en tu carrera y ahora que ha salido tu nuevo disco andas de ciudad en ciudad, casi no duermes, te la pasas con tus fans y si quieres salir todos van detrás de ti, no tienes privacidad, y ahora que te conseguí que nadie se enterara de esto no quieres ir…

-Rick yo…

-Rachel, necesitas salir más, tu carrera te está consumiendo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una relación real sin que los medios se interpongan?

Mi rostro cayó al recordar mi última relación

-No quiero hablar de ello…

-Quinn hace mucho que…

-¡No quiero hablar de ello!

De nuevo un largo suspiro salió de él.

-Rachel…

-¡No quiero ir por ella! Sé que me la encontraré, no soportaría verla…

-Rachel, hace tres años que ustedes terminaron, debes entender por que pasó…

-Por mi estupidez.-Murmuré

-Rachel…

-¡Demonios Rick! ¡Iré ¿Ok?!-Terminé diciendo

-La limusina te estará esperando, los guardaespaldas están afuera para llevarte hasta ella…

Asentí derrotada y entré a la ducha para intentar relajarme.

* * *

La música estaba a todo volumen cuando llegué, al momento varias personas se me quedaron viendo asombradas de que estuviera ahí.

Había optado por un vestuario sencillo, unos jeans negros, playera blanca debajo de mi chaqueta de cuero con una bufanda y tacones.

Al instante que vi a muchos desconocidos me arrepentí de haber ido ahí.

-¡Rachel!-Una rubia gritó desde el otro lado de la sala.

La chica se fue acercando y pude reconocerla.

-Brittany.-Sonreí falsamente, como siempre.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-Vio alrededor.-Bueno, al parecer todos pensamos lo mismo…-Sonrió

-Pues aquí me tienen…-Alcé los hombros

-Me alegra verte.-Volvió a sonreír y detrás de ella pude ver a Santana.

-Berry.-Dijo a modo de saludo.-Que gusto verte.-Sonrió

-Lo mismo digo Santana…

-Escuché lo de tu concierto esta noche, ¿Cómo estuvo?-Preguntó Brittany

-Fue genial, esta ciudad me recibió mejor de lo que esperaba…

-Ohio siempre te recibirá bien, lo sabes.-Dijo Santana sonriendo.

Me costaba trabajo creer que no estuviera burlándose de mí como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Chicas!-Gritaron a mis espaldas, me giré y vi a Finn

-Hudson…-Dijo Santana, ¿Qué problema tenía con los apellidos?

-¡Es un gusto verlas!

Aún con los tacones Finn seguía siendo enorme para mí.

Cuando menos lo esperaba enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor en un abrazo.

-Hola Rachel.-Se separó de mí

-Hola Finn

Abrazó a Brittany e intercambiaron saludos.

-Pensé que no vendrías cuando te incluían en la lista de invitados, ya sabes, por eso de tus conciertos…

-Bueno, tocó la ocasión de Ohio y eme aquí…

-Es un gusto volver a verte.-Sonrió

-Lo mismo digo…

-¿Y a ustedes como les ha ido chicas?, porque a Rachel no necesito preguntarle, con abrir una revista lo sé todo de ella.-Todos rieron menos yo.-¿Cómo te va en el negocio inmobiliario Bitt?

-Súper bien, hace poco vendí una casa de varios millones con la ayuda de San.-Sonrió al verla.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Y tu como vas con el caso de Louis?-Se dirigió a Santana

Me sentí mal de pronto al ver que todos sabían algo de los de los demás, y yo sólo sabía su nombre. Se veía que aún se mantenían en contacto.

-Ese maldito hijo de puta está dentro de las rejas.-Contestó Santana orgullosa.

-Se lo merecía.-Dijo Finn riendo.

Ellos siguieron su conversación y yo trataba de entender de que hablaban, en pocas ocasiones intervine, no sabía que decir, se sentía como un bicho raro entre ellos sin saber de que hablar ni qué preguntarles, yo tampoco podía decirles nada de mí, todo lo sabían por la prensa, y no tenía vida más allá de mi carrera.

Giré mi rostro para fijarme en quién estaba por ahí y mi vista de detuvo en la puerta.

Estaba hermosa, tal y como la recordaba, sus hermosas facciones deslumbraban a cualquiera y su rubio cabello lo llevaba un poco más largo que la última vez que la había visto.

Llevaba una playera de cuello V blanca, jeans negros y botas. Un collar con un colguije de una pluma pequeña roja, también traía varias pulseras.

Iba acompañada de Noah Puckerman, y sonreía mientras ponía atención a lo que él decía.

De pronto quise correr, ellos se dirigían con nosotros, al parecer Quinn no me había visto, Finn me cubría muy bien.

-Creo que yo tengo que…

-¡Miren, es Puck y Quinn!-Dijo Brittany emocionada sin dejarme terminar.

Santana y Finn se giraron y vieron a los dos que se dirigían hacia aquí.

Bajé el cierre de mi chamarra porque de pronto sentía que me ahogaba.

Saqué el celular de mi chaqueta y chequé la hora, nueve cuarenta y cinco.

-Pero miren, si es la gran fotógrafa Quinn Fabray.-Dijo Finn cuando estuvieron frente a nosotros.

-Finn Hudson, el gran empresario.-Quinn lo abrazó sonriendo y después se separaron.

Giró su vista y se quedó quieta, su sonrisa desapareció.

-Rachel…-Su voz firme resonó en mi mente.

-Quinn.-Traté de que mi voz sonara normal y no quebradiza.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Sabía que su pregunta era solo por decir algo, toda mi vida estaba en internet.

-Bien.-Tragué.

-¡Rachel!-Puck interrumpió la incómoda charla mientras me abrazaba.

-Hola Puck.-Le respondí

-No pensé que tuvieras tiempo de venir, escuché que mañana tienes otro concierto en la ciudad…

-Yo tampoco lo creí, debo agradecer a mi agente que hiciera un espacio para verlos.-De nuevo mi sonrisa fingida hizo aparición.

-¿Tu agente hizo eso?-El tono de burla de Quinn en su pregunta me hizo removerme incómoda.

-Rick siempre se preocupa por mi vida privada.-Contesté

-¿Jack ya no está contigo?-Preguntó Finn

-Hace dos años y medio que no es mi agente.-Contesté.-A Rick lo conocí mientras preparaba mi disco, al instante nos gustamos…

-Oh tu y el…-Comenzó a decir Puck

-¡No! El es gay.-Contesté ante la mirada atenta de Quinn.

-Oh, tío, se ve muy heterosexual.-Dijo Puck y todos comenzaron a reír, todos menos Quinn y yo.

De nuevo todos siguieron charlando sobre sus vidas sin prestar atención a Quinn y a mí.

-Iré a tomar un poco de aire.-Susurré a Brittany quién asintió y comencé a caminar por el salón localizando el balcón rápidamente.

Salí a la frescura de la noche y recargué mis brazos en la protección mirando la piscina que tenía el hotel dónde estábamos.

Volver a ver a Quinn me había dejado en claro que no la había superado aún después de 3 años.

El trabajo me mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del día, pero en las noches venía el tormento a estar acostada en mi enorme cama sola abrazando la almohada imaginando que era Quinn a quién abrazaba.

Escuché pasos a mi espalda así que me giré.

-Rachel.-Mi nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro.

* * *

_Hola! Nueva historia pero ahora con Faberry! *0* (Las amo xD) Espero les guste y denjen reviews Nos leemos la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

-Rachel.-Mi nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro.

Me quedé quieta recargada contra la protección viéndola fijamente, al momento que había volteado, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Quinn.-Pude decir por fin.

Ella levantó su brazo hasta tocar la pluma de su collar.

-Pensé…pensé que no vendrías…

-Sí, todos pensaron lo mismo…-Hice una mueca.

-Pues con eso de que tu agenda siempre está ocupada…

-Estaba, ahora Rick organiza bien mi agenda, él no controla mi vida.-Recalqué lo último

-Jack si.-Susurró y soltó la pluma.

-He aprendido de los errores, no quisiera volver a cometer los mismos, después de que lo dejáramos comprendí que Jack no era quién yo pensé que era, por suerte Rick si lo es…-Traté de no sonar dolida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, él me obligó a venir aquí…Jack estaría feliz de que ni siquiera pensara en hacerlo…Rick me deja controlar mi vida, él entiende que tengo una vida fuera de los escenarios, bueno, tenía…-Aparté mi vista de la suya.

Se quedó callada sintiendo su mirada en mí.

-¿Tenías?-Preguntó por fin

-Quinn.-Volví a verla.-Aprendí demasiado tarde a tener prioridades, decidí tarde que tú eras mi mayor prioridad, Jack me controlaba, siempre estaba detrás de mí recordándome que si salía del clóset mi carrera se arruinaría, me costó que termináramos el que me diera cuenta que Jack sólo quería el dinero…

-Sí, fue muy tarde…-Por más que intentara fingir que no le dolía, no podía ocultarlo para mí.

-Lo sé…-Me giré y sentí un escalofrío cuando el viento sopló.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saqué de mi chamarra y contesté

_-Rachel Berry al habla.-_Contesté

Rick comenzó a explicarme que la prensa se había enterado de la reunión y estaban afuera del hotel con miles de cámaras, los fans no se hacían esperar…

-_¿Media hora?-_Pregunté un tanto irritada-_Vale, veré que hacer, creo que le pediré ayuda a Finn y a Puck…_

Colgué y fijé mi vista hacia abajo, estábamos en el piso 19, y la vista daba a la piscina, parte trasera del hotel, lo cual no ayudaba en nada a saber cómo estaba la situación.

Me giré y Quinn seguía ahí observándome.

-¿Todo bien?

-Tengo que irme.-Contesté cortante

-¿Pero está todo bien?-Insistió

-No lo ha estado desde hace 3 años.-Entré dejando a Quinn ahí.

Caminé a toda prisa por el salón buscando a los chicos y enseguida pude distinguir a Finn.

-Finn.-Lo llamé y él se giró.-Necesito tu ayuda…

Se disculpó de las personas con las que hablaba y comencé a explicarle la situación.

-Buscaré a Puck y te veremos en el vestíbulo en 5 minutos.-Comenzó a caminar en busca de Noah.

Rápidamente fui en busca de Brittany y Santana quienes estaban con varios chicos de nuestra generación.

-Santana, Brittany.-Las llamé

Santana soltó su agarre de Brittany en la cintura y se giraron.

-Hola Rachel.-Dijo Brittany.-Pensamos que ya te habías ido, ¿Has visto a Quinn?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Surgió una situación abajo con la prensa, tengo que irme.-Expliqué

-Oh, una verdadera lástima, fue lindo volver a verte, ¿No San?

-Claro, me alegra ver que los medios no te han cambiado lo diva que siempre fuiste Berry.-Sonrió con un poco de burla.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo y me despedí de las chicas prometiéndole a Brittany volver a vernos.

Salí al vestíbulo y los chicos ya estaban ahí.

Me explicaron las salidas de emergencia que existían en el hotel y me llevaron hasta ahí.

Al abrir la última puerta una luz cegó momentáneamente mi vista.

_Demonios_

Finn rápidamente se interpuso frente a mí cubriéndome perfectamente de los flashes.

-Señorita Berry, ¿Fue agradable volver a encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros?-Comenzaron a atacar los reporteros.

-¿Qué se siente ser la única triunfadora del medio?

De un momento a otro sentí un fuerte empujón y mi brazo fue jalado.

-¡Es Rachel Berry!-Una voz gritó

-¡Oh por Dios!-Gritó otra.

-Rachel, esto se salió de control.-Puck a mi lado gritó.

-Se supone que Rick estaría aquí con el equipo de seguridad.-Dijo Finn

-¡Rachel!-De nuevo mi brazo era jalado.

-Nunca pensé que odiara ser famosa.-Susurré atrayendo mi brazo de nuevo detrás de Finn

La puerta tras nosotros se había cerrado y solo se podía abrir por dentro, lo que nos dejaba contra el muro cada vez más apretados.

-Nunca creí morir aplastado por los fans de Rachel, siempre imaginé en un accidente de moto.-Se quejaba Puck.

-Noah, no estás siendo de mucha ayuda.-Protestó Finn

Los flashes se multiplicaron lo que provocó que fuera difícil ver.

Sentí un jalón detrás de mí y de pronto los flashes habían desaparecido.

La mano del desconocido me jaló a través de lo que parecía el estacionamiento, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Se detuvo provocando que chocara contra él.

-Que dem…

-Cállate.-Una voz femenina que conocía perfectamente susurró eso.

-¿Quinn?

-Los fans andan por aquí buscándote, así que mantente callada.-Contestó mientras me guiaba entre los autos.

Por fin llegamos a un lujoso deportivo Lexus LF-A color negro (Que no brilla)

Con el mando electrónico desactivó la alarma y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Entra

No dije nada y simplemente me limité a subir.

Ella caminó a lado del conductor y entró.

Encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la salida.

-Los vidrios son polarizados, así que no pueden verte…-Contestó a mi pregunta sin mencionar.

Alrededor de nosotras estaba atestado de personas pidiendo verme.

Cerré los ojos e intenté no pensar en el escándalo que se armaría por escapar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunté.-Rick siempre tiene un plan de emergencia para estos casos, lo llamaré y le diré que venga a recogerme…

-No hace falta, iremos a mi departamento.-Contestó fríamente.

-¿Tu departamento?-Se detuvo en un alto

-Es el mayor lugar de seguridad que conozco.-Dijo apretando el volante.

-No tienes que molestarte, seguro Rick encontrará la forma de…

-Al parecer Rick no es lo suficientemente capacitado para controlar tu seguridad.-Interrumpió volviendo a avanzar.

Me quedé callada, era cierto, Rick no siempre controlaba bien eso, no era la primera vez que quedaba en medio de la gente…

El resto del camino fue silencioso, avanzamos por calles que apenas conocía, los edificios se veían muy modernos para ser Ohio.

Entramos a un estacionamiento subterráneo dónde se podían ver varios autos estacionados, pero Quinn siguió avanzando hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta que se abrió automáticamente y bajó el auto por ahí.

Ahora había por lo menos cinco autos deportivos estacionados, todos de color negro idénticos al Lexus en el que veníamos.

-¿Son tuyos?-Pregunté mientras bajábamos del auto

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo mientras veía su celular sin prestarme mucha atención

-Los deportivos…

-Ah, si.-Contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener tantos autos idénticos.

Iba a preguntarle porque tenía tantos iguales pero seguía viendo el celular mientras avanzaba hacia un elevador privado.

-¿No vienes?-Levantó la vista del teléfono mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor y me veía.

Me limité a asentir y caminé hasta situarme a su lado.

Llegamos al ático, piso 42 y las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrándome el apartamento de Quinn.

Era impresionante.

La mayoría de las cosas eran blancas, la sala se situaba justo enfrente del elevador y contaba con tres piezas, la pantalla enorme que abarcaba la mitad de la pared estaba justo enfrente de dicha sala y un poco más adelante se encontraba el comedor.

Era una mesa de cristal cuadrada con cuatro lugares, estaba vacía.

En una esquila, del lado derecho del ascensor había una barra con varias botellas.

Quinn me indicó que entrara.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, ahora vengo.-Dijo y después desapareció por un pasillo.

Comencé a caminar y frente al comedor había un gran ventanal que daba la vista a todo Ohio.

Solo una isla separaba la cocina del comedor. Era muy moderna, con toques rojos y plateados.

Dejé la cocina a un lado y me paré en frente del ventanal.

Era una gran vista, la ciudad completa podía admirarse desde aquí.

Escuchaba los murmullos de Quinn que se colaban a través del pasillo.

¿Qué demonios hago aquí? En el departamento de Quinn.

Era obvio que le había ido bien desde la última vez que nos vimos, más de 5 autos deportivos, una gran residencia, en el ático de un gran y moderno edificio, muebles caros, en definitiva era otra persona.

Cuando estábamos juntas ella vivía cerca del centro, tenía una compañera de piso, estudiaba fotografía en la universidad.

El reflejo en la ventana detuvo mis pensamientos, Quinn estaba detrás de mí.

-Rachel…

Me giré y su mirada se clavó en la mía.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nunca me dijiste porque terminaste conmigo…

Mi respiración se detuvo al escuchar salir eso de sus labios.

* * *

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero les subiré varios caps ;) Y respecto a por qué terminaron lo irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia ;) Saludos, nos leemos ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

-Tengo que llamar a Rick debe estar preocupado.-Comencé a caminar

-Rachel…

-De verdad te agradezco que me hayas salvado de la multitud…

-Rachel…

-Aunque no debiste molestarte en traerme a tu departamento…

-Rachel…

-Creo que si me hubieras llevado con Rick…

-¡Rachel! ¡Demonios!-Gritó

Detuve mis excusas.

-Quinn…

-Sólo dilo ¿Si?

-No

-¿Tan difícil es?-Su rostro mostraba dolor

-Más de lo que crees

-Es que…

-No quiero hablar del tema Quinn…

-¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! Llegaste un día y simplemente me terminaste, no diste explicaciones, te fuiste, me dejaste ahí, lo último que supe de ti es que habías tomado un avión a Londres esa misma noche y…-Su voz se quebró.-Y no entiendo nada…

-Quinn…

-¡Demonios Rachel, dilo!

-¡Tenía miedo ¿Sí?!-Contesté por fin apartando la mirada

-¿Miedo?-Comenzó a acercarse a mi

-Sí, miedo…

-¿Miedo de qué?-Se paró justo enfrente de mí.

-De que me dejaras…

-Rae…-Dijo cariñosamente, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse

-Mi carrera comenzaba a ascender, las giras comenzaban, Jack me presionaba mucho, no tenía mucho tiempo para ti, con eso de los ensayos y el lanzamiento del disco, sabía que te estabas hartando de que no tuviera tiempo suficiente para cenar juntas, para hablar, o simplemente para quedarnos juntas como antes sin necesidad de decir nada.-Comencé a llorar.-Por eso…por eso…

-Por eso me dejaste primero…-Completó

-Demonios, ¡Sí!-Me giré de nuevo viendo las luces de la ciudad, había anochecido.

El silencio era insoportable, ya habían pasado varios minutos, había dejado de derramar lágrimas, solo se escuchaba mi respiración entrecortada, Quinn seguía en silencio.

-Rae…-Susurró

-¡Demonios Quinn, no me llames así!

-Te llamaré así porque me gusta llamarte así, y sé que a ti también te gusta.-Comenzó a decir.-¿Porqué simplemente no hablaste conmigo? Debiste hacerlo, yo no planeaba dejarte.-Rió con ironía.- Por Dios, eres lo que más amo y me importa en este mundo…

-¿Amo?-Me giré y su mirada triste seguía ahí

-No he podido olvidarte Rachel, aparte de que es imposible con los medios, te sigo amando, y lo haré por siempre…

Me quedé en silencio mientras pensaba, ¿Quinn aún me amaba? ¿Eso era posible?

-Quinn…

-Puede que tu no me ames, que me hayas olvidado, que hayas conocido a más personas, pero no me importa, siempre que te veo recuerdo esos momentos felices que pasábamos juntas sin temor a nada, sin preocupaciones y…

Por más lindo que fuera lo que me estaba diciendo, no aguanté más y la besé.

¿Nunca han sentido esa sensación de que el vacío que antes había, de pronto es llenado sin que nos demos cuenta?

Pues yo lo estaba sintiendo ahora, el habernos separado por tres años simplemente había logrado que esa conexión que solíamos tener al estar juntas, simplemente se hiciera más fuerte y segura.

Volver a sentir sus labios era como sentir el cielo…

Volver a sentir la suavidad que tanto amaba, el sabor que tanto adoraba, volver a detectar ese olor a duraznos mezclados con su propio olor…

Me tomó de las mejillas y me sujetó fuertemente.

Su necesidad de besarme y nunca volver a soltarme me atravesó en el alma, demostrándome que aún me amaba.

-Rachel…-Susurró juntando su frente con la mía aún sujetándome la cara y cerrando los ojos.-No me dejes de nuevo…

También tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir sus lágrimas correr a través de sus mejillas rompiéndome el corazón.

-Quinn yo…

-Te amo Rachel, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado desde que te fuiste, todas las noches sueño con volver a verte junto a mí al despertar con mis manos en tu cintura abrazándote fuertemente, sintiéndote mía…Diariamente me despierto en las madrugadas con pesadillas sobre ti, sobre diferentes formas de perderte, porque sé que aún no te he perdido…

-No puedo…-Me separé de ella dándole la espalda evitando llorar, cosa que fue imposible hacer, las lágrimas ya habían caído por mis mejillas

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó

-Porque…Mi carrera me lo impide, no puedo ni siquiera comer porque todos saben hasta cuales son los ingredientes de mi platillo…

-¿Te importa más tu carrera?-De nuevo su tono era de dolor

-No.-Me giré y la vi fijamente a los ojos.-Me importas más tu…

-Pero…

-No quiero que el mundo entero te juzgue, que te trate mal, que tengas que esconderte para que los reporteros no empiecen a hacerte miles de preguntas, no quiero verte sufrir por cada vez que falte a nuestras citas, verte molesta por el estrés que cause mi carrera…-Toqué su mejilla con cariño.-Me importas Quinn, por eso no podemos estar juntas…

-Pues no lo acepto…

-Por favor, entiéndelo…

-No Rachel, no lo voy a entender, ¿Crees que sigo siendo la estúpida adolescente que estudiaba y ya?, por Dios, ahora trabajo la mayoría del tiempo, el único momento que tengo en paz lo dedico a pensar en ti…Trabajo para una importante compañía, me contratan para fotografiar artistas, no eres la única ocupada, y a pesar de eso, me importaría poco perderlo todo con tal de estar contigo…

-Quinn, no puedo dejar mi carrera por estar contigo…

-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas

-Hasta este punto he logrado todo lo que siempre soñé, pero demonios, mi vida no está completa sin ti gritándome o haciéndome reír al término de mis conciertos…-Asomó una pequeña sonrisa.-Pero no quiero exponerte de esa forma Quinn…-La sonrisa se borró.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Espero les esté gustando, les tengo una pregunta, Estoy pensando en hacer la adaptación de un libro con Faberry, es un libro de Gabrielle Goldsby, ¿Les parece si lo empiezo? :O Saludos ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rick había escogido el momento de tocar el timbre cuando Quinn iba a contestarme.

-Chica, gracias por salvar a mi estrella.-Le agradecía Rick mientras Quinn solo le sonreía con cortesía.

-No hay problema, Rachel siempre fue despistada a la hora de ver a sus fans.-Me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Cuando me enteré de que Quinn Fabray era la que te había salvado no lo podía creer.-Decía sonriendo.-Iba a comunicarme contigo esta misma semana.-Le informó a Quinn haciendo que volteara a verlo con sorpresa.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, eres una gran fotógrafa, y me enteré que también diriges algunos videos…

-Sí, un poco, pero lo mío es la fotografía…

-Rachel acaba de sacar un nuevo single, te encantará, acaba de terminar de grabarlo, decidió que esa canción era una de las que tendrían video, ¿No es así Rachel?-Me vio con una gran sonrisa

-Sí.-Me limité a contestar.

-Por eso tenía pensado llamarte y ofrecerte dirigir el video de Rachel…

Quinn lo miró y después a mí.

-No me habías dicho nada de esto Rick.-Sentencié

-Porque primero quería ver si Quinn estaba dispuesta a dirigir o no el video, y ahora que las dos están reunidas en el mismo lugar, aproveché.-Se encogió en hombros-¿Y qué dices Quinn?

Se quedó callada un momento y después habló.

-Claro, sería genial dirigirlo…-Asomó una sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo alegre Rick mientras daba un pequeño aplauso.-También podrías tomar su sesión de fotos…

-Nada me gustaría más…

Le lancé una mirada asesina a Rick que simplemente ignoró con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos pondremos de acuerdo en estos días, te espero abajo Rachel.-Salió por la puerta susurrando lo fabuloso que era que Quinn hubiera aceptado.

-Gracias por salvarme de nuevo.-Comencé a caminar a la entrada

-Rachel…-Me tomó del brazo y la miré.-No creas que me rendiré…

Llegué a mi departamento-que había escogido Rick para que estuviera cómoda en mi estancia en Ohio- y me tumbé en el sofisticado y moderno sofá mientras cerraba los ojos.

Dios, volver a ver a Quinn no había hecho más que descubrir que aún después de varios años, la seguía queriendo…

Era verdad que yo la había dejado, había terminado con ella sin motivo alguno, pero nunca me imaginé que ella aún me siguiera queriendo.

En otras circunstancias no hubiera perdido tiempo y en este momento estuviéramos bajo las sábanas recuperando el tiempo perdido…

Demonios, ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué los demás no aceptan que a pesar del género sigue siendo amor?

Es lo que hacen, desde pequeño te crean una manera de actuar y pensar, el niño debe vestir azul y la niña rosa, el niño debe llevar pantalones pero la niña vestido, el hombre puede andar con mil mujeres y no pasa nada, la mujer anda con cinco hombres y ya es "puta".

Haber crecido entre padres homosexuales no influye en que también seas homosexual, mis padres siempre me impulsaron a expresarme y actuar como quisiera, con algunas pautas y reglas, pero me dejaron ser libre.

Esta sociedad en la que vivimos se complica la vida pensando en el "qué dirán", y así, no se puede ser feliz…

Abrí los ojos y la pantalla de plasma frente a mi me hizo recordar el departamento de Quinn.

Ésta en comparación de la de ella era pequeña, pero a la vez grande, era por lo menos de unas 42 pulgadas. La de Quinn abarcaba la pared completa, ¿Quién podría ver eso? Tendría que colocarse al final del pasillo para poder apreciar la imagen.

Un momento, ¿Estoy pensando en la pantalla de Quinn?

Volver a verla me afectó un poco-mucho-

Me levanté y me fijé que también tenía un gran ventanal, no tanto como el de Quinn, no se veía la ciudad entera, pero tenía.

El departamento de Quinn reflejaba vida, el mío en cambio estaba vacío a excepción de los muebles.

Suspiré y caminé hacia mi habitación, necesitaba un baño, relajarme, demasiadas cosas por hoy.

Abrí mi laptop y comencé a navegar por la internet, seguro ya estarían mis redes sociales llenas de, "¿Por qué escapaste del hotel?"

Efectivamente, muchos fans y medios de comunicación se mostraban enfadados, aunque algunos entendían.

Publiqué algunas cosas sobre que hacía y esas cosas que los fans amaban y dejé la computadora a un lado.

Necesitaba amigos.

La última vez que tuve algunos fue en la preparatoria, y eso porque eran amigos de Quinn.

Santana y Brittany eran las más cercanas a nosotras, la chica latina aunque repetidas veces me molestaba, había ocasiones en las que me divertía, y no se diga de la rubia, es como una niña pequeña, siempre pensando en unicornios y colores, y en su estúpido gato.

Sonreí al recordar como trataba al pobre gato, como si fuera su hijo…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-_Rachel Berry_

_-¡Rachie!-_Una tipa gritó al teléfono haciendo que tuviera que alejar el aparato de mi oreja

_-Soy yo, ¿Quién habla y como conseguiste mi número?_

_-Soy Britt, y me diste tu celular en la fiesta de hace rato…_

_-Oh, claro, hola Brittany, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

_-La verdad es que no necesito nada, solo quería ver si podíamos vernos algún día de estos, ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos…_

_-Eso sería fantástico, la verdad es que estaré un poco ocupada, ya sabes, con eso de los conciertos, hasta ahora este es el único momento en que no tengo nada que hacer…_

_-¿En serio? ¿Y si nos vemos en un rato?_

_-Estaría bien, ahora estoy en mi departamento, solo dime donde nos vemos y voy contigo…_

_-Creo que sería mejor vernos en tu departamento, ya sabes, los medios andan como locos por eso de tu huída con Quinn…-_Lo último lo dijo con un poco de complicidad.

_-¿Cómo…como sabes que me fui con ella?-_Traté de no sonar nerviosa, cosa que no funcionó

_-Quinnie me lo dijo…_

_-¿Quinn?_

_-Sí, ya sabes, rubia, un poco alta, es linda, era tu novia, ya sabes…_

_-Ok, ya entendí Britt…_

_-En fin, no llamé para hablar de tu novia…_

_-No es mi novia…_

_-Pero lo será…De nuevo…_

_-¿Has estado hablando con Quinn últimamente?_

_-Digamos que…Quinn habló con Santy, ya sabes, son mejores amigas, y Santy me lo dijo a mí_ y _ahora yo te lo estoy diciendo a ti así que…_

_-Vale, entendí Britt, ¿Entonces nos vemos aquí?_

_-Oh, claro…_

Le di la dirección, dijo algunas cosas más y colgamos.

Sería una noche interesante…

* * *

**¡Dejen Review! Es importante para mí saber si les está gustando :(**


	5. Chapter 5

Otro día bajo la mirada de los medios, aburrido.

Amo mi carrera, es lo que siempre soñé, pero últimamente los medios me tenían más agobiada que nada.

-¡Rachel!

-¡Rachel!

Varias chicas se acercaron a mí con una gran sonrisa-la cual yo también mostraba-

-Hola.-Las saludé cuando estuvieron frente a mí.

-¡Eres Rachel Berry!-Gritó una

-Bueno.-Me miré de pies a cabeza.-Estoy segura de que lo que dices es verdad

Las chicas rieron ante mi tonto chiste y rápidamente me pidieron autógrafos y fotos para después alejarse.

Había salido con Brittany al centro comercial porque no dejaba de insistir que la acompañara, no sabía que regalarle a Santana por su aniversario.

Por lo menos alguien no tenía miedo del qué dirán…

-¿Qué opinas de este?-Brittany me mostró un gran oso de peluche color marrón.

-A pesar de que hace mucho que no convivo con ustedes, creo que Santana odiaría eso…

-Tienes razón.-Hizo un puchero.-Creo que iré a la sección de deportes…

-Bien pensado, cómprale unos guantes de box.-Bromee y la seguí por la tienda.

-¡Oh por Dios!-La rubia hizo que saltara.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Ya sé que regalarle a Santy!-Salió corriendo en dirección de la joyería.

-¿Le pedirás matrimonio?-Pregunté al alcanzarla

-No, eso le corresponde a Santy.-Dijo como si nada.-Creo que un collar le vendría bien.

Estuvimos un buen rato tratando de escoger el collar perfecto, ya que algunos eran "muy brillantes" según Brtittany y a Santana no le gustarían, otros era muy grandes, otros pequeños, hasta había algunos muy "medianos", hasta que por fin encontró en correcto.

-Recuérdame nunca venir de nuevo contigo de compras.-Hablé mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento.

-¡Te divertiste, admítelo!

-Sí, pero tardamos años dentro de esa tienda solo porque querías comprarle a Lord, tu gato, un nuevo traje de etiqueta por más que el hombre que atendía te dijera que no existía tal cosa…

-¡Existe! Antes tenía uno, pero me contó que lo asaltaron y por eso se rompió…

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¡El lo dijo!

Negué con la cabeza e ingresamos al auto discutiendo sobre que el gato no podía tener una "pandilla del crack"

-El show estuvo…¡Vaya!-Rick me dio un fuerte abrazo.-Estás un poco…

-¿Sudada?-Sonreí

-Será mejor que te des un baño…

-¡Oye!-Le di un ligero golpe en el hombro

-Sabes que es broma, hasta sudada te ves caliente.-Rió y yo con él.

-¿Quién se ve caliente sudada?-Tom llegó detrás de nosotros.-Buen show Rachie.-Sonrió y me abrazó.

-Gracias Tom.-Sonreí

Tom era el novio de Rick, era muy gracioso, me hacía reír a carcajadas cada vez que nos veíamos.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es caliente?

-Rachel…

-A parte…

-Kate Moss

-¡Rick!

-¡Tom!

-¡Chicos!

Los tres comenzamos a reír y los demás que estaban desmontando el equipo nos veían raro.

-Dios, eres tan gay.-Dijo Tom

-Perdóname señor heterosexual…-Contestó Rick

-Ya, ya, yo iré a darme una ducha, la necesito…

Le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y me dirigí a mi camerino.

Abrí la puerta y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

-¿Quinn?

Ella se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Buen show…

-Gracias… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte…

-Quinn

-Me encanta como te desenvuelves en el escenario, como si estuvieras cantando para solo una persona y no para miles…

-Es porque siempre imagino que eres tú la que está…

Me callé al instante cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Quinn alzó una ceja divertida.

-¿Imaginas que soy yo la que está en tus conciertos en vez de medio millón de personas?-Asomó una sonrisa de lado.

-Necesito un baño…

-¿Te acompaño?

-¡Quinn!

Ella rió y se sentó en el sofá que estaba ahí

-Tranquila, no es como si no te haya visto desnuda antes…

Mis mejillas ardieron al escuchar eso.

-Tengo…tengo que…tengo que bañarme…

Ella sonrió y yo me apresuré a entrar al baño.

-¡Te esperaré aquí! ¡Si necesitas ayuda sólo dilo, no dudaré en echarte una mano!

Claro que no lo haría…

-Y bien, ¿Para qué me querías?-Pregunté saliendo del baño ya cambiada.

-Para…-Dejó a un lado la revista y me volteó a ver.-Dios…

-¿Qué?-Voltee a todos lados buscando que era lo que había dejado a Quinn con la boca prácticamente abierta.

-Eres muy linda…

Mis mejillas ardieron por segunda vez en la noche, llevaba un vestido rojo que encontré en el baño, los asistentes lo han deber dejado ahí para mí. Los tacones me hacían ver un poco alta, y me había maquillado un poco.

¿Qué me pasaba? Digo, ya habíamos salido antes, no es como si nunca me hubiera dicho nada parecido, me sentía como una tonta adolescente enamorada.

-Vamos…-Se levantó.

Llevaba un elegante traje para mujer Armani, lo cual la hacía ver doblemente sexy de lo que era.

-¿A dónde?

-Tenemos una reservación en un restaurante dentro de media hora…

-Espera… ¿Tú dejaste el vestido ahí?

-Sí, ¿Te gustó?

Asentí

-Entonces, hora de irnos…

No podía rechazar una invitación de Quinn Fabray, así que tomé la mano que me ofrecía y salimos.

-Veo que te ha ido bien en estos años…-Dije al ver de nuevo al Lexus en el estacionamiento.

-Un poco.-Sonrió

-No estoy segura de si es el mismo que llevabas a la reunión o cambiaste de auto.

Rió mientras me abría la puerta.

-Es el mismo.-Sonrió

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lugar del piloto.

-¿Por qué tienes tantos autos del mismo modelo?

-Me gusta el modelo…-Encendió el deportivo.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Solo por eso.-Sonrió y comenzó a conducir.

Me alegraba que Quinn se hubiera molestado en llevarme el vestido, el lugar dónde estábamos era muy, muy fino.

-¿Señorita Fabray?-Preguntó la chica que atendía.

-Sí

-Sígame por favor.-Le sonrió coquetamente y comenzó a caminar por el restaurante guiándonos a nuestra mesa.

La mayoría de los comensales voltearon a verme lo cual me incomodó un poco, por suerte Quinn había elegido una mesa un poco privada.

-El mesero vendrá en un momento.-Le lanzó una mirada coqueta, la cual Quinn ignoró olímpicamente, pues no me quitaba la vista de encima y se retiró.

-Parece que tienes una admiradora.-Dije sonriendo mientras veía a la chica alejarse.

-Espero que esa admiradora seas tú.-Me sonrió

-Quinn…

-Te dije que no me rendiría, y no planeo cambiar de idea, así que tú decides, por las buenas o por las malas…-Volvió a sonreír.

-¿Actuarás como si nos acabáramos de conocer?

-No puedo borrar los buenos momentos que pasamos hace tiempo, así que actuaré un poco…

-¿Y qué con que no quiero que los medios te molesten?

-Aguantaré un rato hasta que decidas que es momento de decirlo al mundo sin miedo a que los medios me molesten…-Volvió a sonreír.

-¿Tienes que sonreír a pesar de que te diga que no?

-Estás aquí conmigo…-De nuevo, sonrió.

La cena fue bien, tranquila, Quinn de verdad estuvo haciéndome sentir cómoda.

La chica al salir del restaurante me veía con ojos asesinos, sólo porque Quinn ni siquiera volteó a verla, de hecho me veía solo a mí, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Rachel, no me voy a rendir, eso tenlo por seguro, haré que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí hasta el punto en que te dé igual lo que los demás digan.-Dijo cuando bajábamos del deportivo y subíamos a su departamento por el ascensor.

-Quinn.-Me acerqué a ella.-No me volveré a enamorar.-Se tensó al instante.-Porque no he dejado de amarte…-Y la besé.

Si bien, el miedo se había ido desde que Quinn apareció en mi camerino, toda la velada me había demostrado que no importaban los demás. Tal vez había desaparecido desde hace tiempo, solo que no quería verlo.

El beso había ido aumentando de intensidad, Quinn me tenía contra el ascensor besándome fugazmente con sus manos sobre mis caderas, yo tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello recibiendo sus caricias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron haciendo que no separáramos.

-Quinn, creo que deberíamos de parar…-Dije con la voz entrecortada

-¿Es lo que quieres?-Apoyó su frente contra la mía

-No, pero es lo correcto…

-Al demonio con lo correcto, llevo tres años esperando a que volviéramos, no me detendré Rae…

Simplemente le sonreí coquetamente y ella me jaló fuera del ascensor.

Caminamos a través del pasillo y nos detuvimos en la última puerta a la izquierda.

Quinn abrió la puerta y me quedé impresionada.

Frente a nosotras estaba la ventana más genial de todas.

Una pecera.

La ventana era una pecera.

El cristal que se supone debería ser la ventana estaba suplantado por una pecera que iba desde el techo hasta el suelo, tenía dentro peces pequeños de colores.

-Es asombroso.-Susurré

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta

Quinn se situó detrás de mí y besó mi hombro desnudo.

-¿Tu lo creaste?

-Con ayuda de un amigo

-Pero fue tu idea…

-Si

-A parte de fotógrafa, arquitecta.-Sonreí y ella lanzó una carcajada

-No te olvides de directora de videos cariño.-Sonrió

_Cariño_

Me había llamado _cariño._

Me giré y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Quinn…dime que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es lo correcto…

-Lo es Rae, siempre lo ha sido…

Y esas palabras me bastaron para perderme en sus labios, en sus manos, en su tacto…

* * *

**¿Si les gustaría la adaptacion del libro de Gabrielle Goldsby? :(**


	6. Chapter 6

La pecera dejaba entrar pocos rayos del sol, y los peces brillaban con ellos.

Me removí y sentí las manos de Quinn alrededor de mi cintura.

Sonreí como tonta enamorada.

Me quedé viendo los movimientos de los peces escuchando la suave respiración de Quinn.

Tenía miedo, claro que aún lo tenía, pero esta vez no iba a vencerme, estaría con Quinn no importaba lo que fuera a pasar.

-¿En qué piensas?-Lo ronca voz de Quinn me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Giré mi rostro y ella estaba acostada boca-abajo, podía ver la mitad de su rostro y la otra estaba contra la almohada, su brazo izquierdo me rodeaba la cadera.

-En lo idiota que fui al dejarte ir.-Contesté sonriendo y comencé a acariciar su brazo.

-Serías más idiota si me dejas ir ahora.-Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro.

-No va a pasar.-Le sonreí

-Lo sé, no creo que puedas vivir sin mí ni un minuto más.-Dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Excéntrica.-Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Linda

-Creída

- Hermosa.-Se fue levantando y acercando su rostro al mío peligrosamente.

-Idiota

-Preciosa.-Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos haciéndome cosquillas al hablar.

-Te odio

-Me amas.-Y calló lo demás con un beso.

-¿Me pasas la leche?-Pidió Quinn.

-Claro.-Abrí el frigorífico detrás de mí y le di lo que pedía.

Se sirvió y después se colocó frente a mí en la barra de la cocina.

-Te ves tan sexy con mi camisa puesta.-Dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida

Después de una sesión de tiernos besos y peleas sin sentido en su habitación, entré a su clóset-irónico, lo sé- y encontré una camisa a cuadros de la cual me enamoré.

Era roja con negro, típica camisa de leñador, pero era de Quinn, y olía a ella, así que ahora la traía puesta.

-Me dan ganas de tirarte en la barra y hacerte el amor hasta dejarte inconsciente al saber que no llevas nada debajo de ella…

-¿Serías capaz?-Alcé una ceja

-Pruébame.-Sonrió

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo y caminé a la sala.

-¿Por qué una pantalla tan grande?-Me senté en el sillón que quedaba enfrente.

-¿Por qué no?-Dejó su vaso en la mesa de centro, que era de mármol, y se sentó junto a mí.-Es por mi trabajo, no es una pantalla como tal, cuando quiero ver la televisión simplemente se enciende una parte.-Señaló la que estaba frente a nosotras.-Lo demás queda apagado.-Bajó su brazo.-Para tener una mejor visión de las fotografías que tomo, conecto la cámara aquí, se muestran la mayoría, depende de que tamaño elija la imagen, aunque también es genial para jugar videojuegos.-Sonrió como niña pequeña.

-¿Juegas videojuegos aún?

-Claro, James y yo seguido lo hacemos, aunque la mayoría de las veces me gana, tramposo.-Hizo un puchero

-Te ves tan adorable haciendo eso.-Le sonreí

-¡Ese niño es un tramposo!

-Es tu hermano…

Me sonrió y me dio un corto beso.

-¿Tienes conciertos o algo hoy?-Dijo al separarse

-No, ayer fue el último.-Sonreí

-Interesante…

-Aunque Rick debe estar como loco buscándome, quiere ver lo del video cuanto antes…

-Dile que la directora está probando tus dotes de actriz, bailarina y amante.-Me sonrió y volvió a besarme

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme? ¿Por qué andas de tan buen humor? ¿Por qué esa sonrisita diabólica? ¿Volviste a fumar hierba? Oh…-Rick asomó una sonrisa cómplice al ver a Quinn detrás de mí mientras entrábamos a la sala de conferencias.

-¿Cuándo empezamos el video?-Dijo Quinn

-Creo que sería mejor la sesión fotográfica antes.-Rick pasó del plano humorístico al hombre de negocios.

-Bien, tendré todo listo, solo dime cuando le va mejor a Rachel y listo…

-Bueno.-Comenzó a revisar mi agenda.-Mañana tiene una entrevista, un pequeño concierto en el teatro pasado, y…-Levantó la vista.-Vacaciones después.-Me sonrió

-¡Al fin!-Celebré

-Entonces…-Dijo Quinn esperando una respuesta.

-Tiene toda esta semana, bueno después de pasado mañana, Rachel se tiene que ir después…

-¿Irme?-Pregunté confundida

-Dijiste que tus vacaciones las querías pasar en Monte Carlo…

-Quería amigo mío, me quedo.-Quinn me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bien mis queridas tortolitas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y Tom tiene algo que decirme, esta como loco llamándome a cada rato.-Hizo una mueca y después sonrió-¡Usen protección!-Gritó antes de salir por la puerta.

-Es una idiota.-Dije sonriendo

-Me cae bien.-Quinn veía aún por donde Rick se había marchado.

-Tiene que hacerlo, es lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que he tenido…

-Me alegra de que sea él y no…ya sabes…

Le sonreí y ella volteó a verme.

-Creí escuchar a Rick que hoy no tenías nada que hacer.-Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

-Nunca dijo eso.-Alcé una ceja

-Pero tampoco dijo que ibas a hacer algo…

-¡Quinn!-Chillé.-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Por qué? Es divertido.-Siguió haciéndolo

-¡Para mí no!-Comencé a reír-¡Quinn!

-¿Entonces por qué te ríes?-Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas de nuevo.

-Porque…Porque me estás haciendo cosquillas.-Volví a reír.

-Vale, vale, eso te pasa por no darme un beso.-Se sentó bien en el sofá a mi lado.

-¡Si te lo di!-Me reincorporé

-Pero me lo diste después de mil años.-Cruzó los brazos.

-Eres una niña.-Besé su mejilla

-¡No lo soy!

-Si lo eres.-Volví a besar su mejilla y me levanté

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quiero conocer tu departamento, hasta ahora solo he conocido la sala…

-¿Y mi habitación qué?

-¿En serio Quinn? Simplemente conozco la cama y la pecera.

Lo pensó un poco y después sonrió

-Tienes razón, diviértete, yo tengo que revisar unas fotografías.-Me jaló de la playera hasta su altura y me besó fugazmente.

Sonreí y me dirigí a mi exploración.

Entré a una habitación con miles de fotografías, miles, todas las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotografías. Había paisajes, de ciudades, naturaleza, personas haciendo cualquier cosa, otras posando para la cámara, haciendo gestos, sonriendo, serios, había aves, perros, gatos. La ciudad en movimiento, amaneceres…

Recorrí las paredes con la mirada, era impresionante.

Había varios instrumentos para la fotografía.

Había una manta que cubría la mitad de la pared de enfrente.

La manta era transparente, pero no se podía distinguir qué había detrás.

-Eres tú.-La voz de Quinn me hizo dar un pequeño salto.

-¿Yo?-Dije sin voltear a verla.

-Después de que te fuiste, terminé mis estudios en la universidad, mis padres me compraron este departamento como regalo, así que cuando vi esta habitación la elegí para plasmar lo que más amo, la fotografía y a ti…

Me quedé callada y la voltee a ver. Quinn no me había olvidado.

-Ni siquiera lo he terminado.-Alzó los hombros.-Algo le falta, tú podrías verlo y pensarías que ya está, pero algo falta… y no sé que es…

Se acercó hasta la pared y quitó la manta.

Era impresionante.

De verdad era yo.

-Son fotos de cuando nos conocimos y a partir de ello…

-Quinn…

-Tú siempre has sido mi musa…en ti me inspiro a la hora de tomar cualquier fotografía.-Rió bajo.-Recuerdo que todo el tiempo te tomaba fotos, incluso antes de conocernos…

-¿Si?

-Sí, íbamos en la misma universidad, eras amiga de Brittany y Santana, así nos conocimos…

-Sí, eres la mejor amiga de Santana…

-Exacto.-Sonrió

Dirigí mi vista de nuevo al muro y era cierto, Quinn me había fotografiado en la universidad, cantando en el teatro, sentada en el césped, con Santana, con Brittany, con nuestros amigos.

-Recuerdo que siempre te sonrojabas cada vez que te quería tomar una foto.-Dijo sonriendo mientras admiraba su trabajo.

-Porque tú siempre me hacías sonrojar…

Volví a mirar el muro.

-¿Por qué hay fotos con todos nuestros amigos pero ninguna contigo?-Pregunté

-No lo sé.-Alzó los hombros.-Nunca encontré una de nosotras sin que estén los demás…

-¿Eso es lo que hace falta cierto?-Su cara se iluminó

-Cierto…

-Y no tienes ninguna dónde estemos las dos que te guste…

-Yo era la fotógrafa, es normal que no salga en ninguna…

-Error, si sales en una

-¿Cómo dices?-Volteó a verme

-Tengo una foto dónde solo salimos las dos…

-¿En serio?

-En serio, la tomé yo, a las dos…

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace mucho, es mi foto favorita, de hecho la tomé sorpresivamente, tu no querías tomarte la foto, así que solo disparé el flash…Tú estás escondiendo tu cara en mi cuello pero aún se ve tu cara con una sonrisa, y yo te estoy dando un beso en la cabeza.-Sonreí al recordar la foto.

-Ahora recuerdo.-Sonrió también.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ella?-Pregunté

-¿Qué?

-Todavía no éramos novias, pero se ve como que sí lo éramos, es como…

-Si se viera que todo el tiempo estábamos hechas la una para la otra…

-Exacto…

* * *

**¡Buenos días, tardes, noches! ¡Recuerden darme su opinión para el libro! ¡Saludos!  
**


End file.
